The Wolves of Chicago
by Kmn1999
Summary: Set in an A/U where the war in Chicago didn't happen. When the wolves are relocated to just outside Chicago, they are very curious as to the giant fence near their new home. When a wolf accidentally goes inside the fence, all their lives will change forever. SPOILERS FOR DIVERGENT BOOKS AND SHIVER BOOKS! Disclaimer: I don't own diergent, shiver, or the characters/ideas in them. :)


**A/N:**** yay new fanfic :) I wanted to write a shiver fanfic but I didn't know what to write so yay crossover XD also I know Im switching POV a lot but the story doesn't rlly work without it :/ **

**NOTE:**** I kinda forget wat happens at the end of forever like if Sam and grace still change or not but in this fanfic they will. Also the wolves were relocated to just outside of Chicago if it's kinda confusing XD this is also set if there was no war in divergent just in case u didn't read the whole summary thingy.**

**WARNING:**** SPOILERS FOR FOREVER AND ALLEGIANT!**

I stare at the city in the distance. I don't know why Beck told me to come here, but he did. The pack live in the woods a little bit farther off, but still close enough to come to the house if they change. Grace and I bought a house close enough to the city, but there's a large fence guarding it. I don't know why, but I don't think we can go through it.

I've always wanted to try and go through it, just because I know there's people. I've seen them. Me and Grace tried to go once, but we were stopped by an official, something about a government experiment. Grace changed into a wolf a couple of weeks ago, and I think I'm going to soon.

***Grace's POV***

I open my eyes to trees. Not very many, like back in Mercy Falls, but they are trees nonetheless. In one direction, there's a strange looking fence. The pack is sleeping around me, but I hear footsteps. I turn and see a wolf with golden eyes walking towards me. Sam.

I've been changing in and out of wolf form for a little while, but I'm human for now. That'll change soon though.

He looks at me and growls. I know from experience that he probably doesn't recognize me, which means I'm probably safer just dragging myself to the edge of the woods and waiting until I change back into a wolf.

***Sam's POV* **

I see her. A human. I recognize her but I can't remember her name. I'm a wolf now, and I will be for a while. The human starts twitching, and before I know it, she's a wolf. She lies on the ground for a little bit, then opens her eyes and slowly walks over to me. She lies down next to me and drifts asleep. I do the same.

I open my eyes. Grace is still sleeping. There's a strange fence to my right, with humans inside of it. I see a small door-looking thing along it. The two humans that are opening it stop to talk to a strange moving cart with more people in it. I wonder what it's like inside of there. Before I know it, I'm running towards the gap, and I'm in. I gaze up at the towering buildings. I'm in the city.

***Grace's POV***

I'm human again. I look around. Nothing is different, except that Cole has changed. But then I realize. Someone's missing. I look around, but I don't see a wolf with golden eyes.

***Cole's POV***

Well shit. I was hoping to make it a little bit longer without changing, but life's unfair. I'm probably going to be changing back and forth a lot.

I look around the pack to see who's changed already. It's pretty late into winter, so nearly everyone has changed. The one wolf I don't see is Sam, but I swear he changed. Oh well. He probably just changed back.

***Grace's POV***

I'm still human, which is strange, considering it's halfway through December. I've been human for about an hour. For the past half an hour I've been exploring the woods. As I walk back I see Cole, in human form, lying on the ground by the pack. Sam still isn't back, which kind of worries me.

"_Cole!_" I whisper, trying not to disturb the pack.

"What." He says drowsily.

"_Sam's gone!_" I whisper, ignoring the fact that Cole isn't even trying to whisper.

"He's probably fine," he says back, and just then he starts changing.

I sit down on the dirt, and wait for someone to change, someone including me. I realize I haven't gotten much sleep, and I slowly drift into sleep...

I open my eyes. I don't feel human, so I'm guessing I changed. I see a wolf with green eyes next to me. He's awake. I try to grasp onto the last logical thought I had.

All I remember is the wolf with the golden eyes. I don't see him here, but I smell his trail, leading far away from where the rest of the pack is. I give the wolf with green eyes an image, and he moves his head slightly. I run off in the direction of the other wolf's trail, the green-eyed wolf following me.

We finally reach where the trail ends. It's a fence and it's closed. But on the other side I see humans. I know if I'm human, I can make up some lie and get them to open the gate, and I can tell the other wolf is thinking the same thing. He starts twitching on the ground, and he turns human.

He lies still for a little bit, the sits up and looks at me. I know he's like me so I'm not scared of him. He pats me on the head. Before I know it, I'm lying on the ground, human. The transformation still hurts, but I'm kind of used to it by now.

We both stand up after a couple of minutes.

"Excuse me!" Cole yells at the guard.

"Yea?" He answers.

"We need to get inside," Cole tells the guard.

"What faction are you in?" The guard asks us.

"Faction?" Cole says. Shit. He should've just played along. Now we're probably not going to get in.

"You know? Groups?" The guard says in a 'duh!' voice.

"No, I don't know," Cole says, almost growling. I start shaking, I think I'm going to change soon, but I have to wait until we're inside.

"Oh my god, do you even live here!" "N-"

"Yes. Please!" I beg the guard, giving him a sad look, "the last thing we remember is getting beat up at school, then we blacked out and we ended up here. We don't remember anything after that!" I lie, trying to bring a fake tear to my eye. Cole looks shocked.

"Well I'm going to have to bring you to Jeanine. She's basically the leader here. Well, she wants to be. Anyway, she'll figure out what to do with you two," the guard explains.

"Thank you so much!" I say. We got inside the fence, but I get a feeling we will have some real trouble finding Sam.


End file.
